


Roommate

by ice_is_love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Crack, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, How could have I not, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Akaashi and KIta, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not What It Looks Like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot Twists, Romance, Surprise Ending, Suspense, Team Bonding, Teasing, something for every ship, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_is_love/pseuds/ice_is_love
Summary: Miya Atsumu can't sleep alone. He had a twin whom he shared room with. He needs someone to share room with him, same bed or not.He can get anyone in MSBJ who is willing to share one with him but Sakusa.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 68





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
> (ㆁᴗㆁ)  
> 

Miya Atsumu can't sleep alone. He had a twin whom he shared room with. He needs someone to share room with him, same bed or not.  
He can get anyone in MSBJ who is willing to share one with him but Sakusa.

Bokuto loves and always jumps at the idea of doing it.The only con for Atsumu is he is super noisy.  
Hinata ahem Shoyou-kun is a doll.Tells him stories if he can't sleep, teaches him a bit of English until Atsumu gives up, discussing game play etc etc basically Shoyou-kun is nice.

Shion is like, look, it's cute and I understand that you need a presence in the room so that you don't feel lonely and that's nice we are all willing to co-operate but please listen to me when I say this, "YOU NEED TO STFU YOUR ENDLESS TALK WHEN WE SLEEP. GOODNIGHT BITCH"

Thomas is just nice. He's tall, kind, smells nice (he likes putting flowery fragrant lotion, spraying lavender spray)  
They don't talk. They can't. Atsumu's English vocabulary isn't that good but Thomas doesn't mind at all gives a comforting smile and they sleep in flowery bliss.

Meian and Oliver are protective. Oliver does it via habit, Meian has no choice, it is an occupational hazard and yes he complains and goes "life is not daijoubu"  
So, with Meian, Atsumu just sleeps mouth sealed and a bit intimidated. Oliver tells him stories - bedtime stories!

MSBJ agree to take turns so that Atsumu can find the best roommate and stick with them. Atsumu is a bit uncomfortable with this vulnerability of his but he really doesn't much care. MSBJ somehow see this as a team-bonding thing & actually appreciate it but what about Sakusa..?

_______________________________

HELL NO!  
Sakusa's never agreeing to this, everyone knows, Atsumu knows but, he's curious. He wants to get under Sakusa's skin. A way of getting him back for his blutness, Atsumu thinks, comes via his vulnerability. He insists, "Omi-kun come on! It's not like I bite ya know"

Atsumu is relentless though. He wants. He wants he wants HE WANTS TO KNOW.  
What roommate Sakusa Kiyoomi is like? He's a mystery no one knows what goes on in his room there's not even enough crumbs to build a story upon. The last they see him enter his bedroom and then out next morning.

Atsumu, now, in his strong of desire has started painting out a picture for himself of Sakusa Kiyoomi as a roommate on his own. Maybe he clips his curls that appear on his forehead. Hahaha Omi-kun with clips with neon colors, Atsumu chuckles at the thought. Wait, what's his favorite color?

"Why do you want to know, Miya?" Sakusa growls. This is back again. Sakusa hasn't been the open one. He doesn't answer personal questions, he doesn't tell personal things. Being annoyed at Atsumu, he figures this is cause of the roommate thing. "Why Miya, can't sleep alone? sucha baby"

Bokuto and Hinata had questioned him all over trying to get him to know better but Sakusa ever so Sakusa with his blutness managed to shut everyone up. Managed to keep everyone at bay.  
MSBJ do wanna Sakusa better but maybe not knowing is better for them, so they all accept that.

Atsumu suddenly bringing it up, after practice in the locker room amongst the presence of whole team has everyone reminding and pushing Sakusa to answer Atsumu questions. He ignores. Starts to leave and just before exiting says, "Blue". The whole locker room is filled with cheers. 

_______________________________

The next day, as Sakusa expected he's showered with gifts, blue colored gifts.  
All kinds of blue masks- fancy, plain, molded, layered, you name it! Bokuto with fancy one, Hinata threw in some sunscreen from Brazil. Atsumu tho, gave him a travelers kit.

"Why?" Sakusa says, surprised from the varied gift. He realises, with an eye brow raised and says, "Cause of the roommate thing?" Sakusa's ready to lash out. Then he hears, "No, just cause. I thought when we keep changing hotels while travelling, you may require some & I thought..

blah blah blah, Atsumu continues to blurt out.. "I was just curious to know how would ya be as a Roommate Omi-kun. I got a chance with everyone, **why not you?** " Sakusa's eyes dilate.  
"but I wouldn't want ya to do it under pressure,ya know, where's the fun in that?" Atsumu giggles

"Thank you for the gift, Miya. Just so we are clear, pressure or not I would have not been your roommate either way. I. MADE. IT. VERY. CLEAR. IN. THE. BEGINNING." Sakusa's giving Atsumu his scrunched up dead eyes face and Atsumu jolts with a flinch.

Gaining his composure back, "I know, Omi-kun but a thank you, huh? Are ya getting soft Omi-kun~~~"  
"Shut up, it's rude to not accept gifts"  
and Atsumu would bet his life that he saw Sakusa smile, under his mask, as he walked out of the locker room.

Actually, Sakusa liked the gifts.They were useful after all and not food gifts which he dislikes being at the receiving end of. Atsumu's vulnerability had caused Sakusa to open up.  
"Maybe, he'll open up more, eventually, in future, we don't need to rush" Atsumu thinks, smiling wide, while packing his things.  
Oh! But what about Atsumu's roommate?

_______________________________

Hinata, of course! The orange haired baby whose sunshine smile can put the golden in Atsumu's eyes to shame.  
"Shoyo-kun~~~" grabbing both of his palms in his hands, Atsumu pulls them up close to his chest, making Hinata look up.

Atsumu is staring intently into Hinata's eyes, drowning and drowning into them, taking a deep breath, he goes on, "Will ya be my roommate Shoyo-kun?" Hinata can't look away but he feels someone's warmth wrapping him up from behind, pulling into their body like, a Mama bird protecting his crow baby with wings

It's Bokuto "Hey Hey Hey Tsum-Tsum! Sorry but he's going to be my roommate" he ascertains in a cheerful way, Hinata still wrapped in his arms.  
"What?!" Atsumu's baffled. Hinata grabbing Bokuto's arms and says "Yes, Atsumu-san! Sorry, but Bokuto-san & I have a lot of fun"

"IT'S GONNA BE A BLAST!" they both scream while throwing their hands in the air. Now, if you thought Atsumu's soul was leaving his body - he wasn't the only one this time. It was the whole team. LITERALLY.

They couldn't even fathom the chaos, the engery pumped noisy sleepless nights these two could create for the rest of them. Not could- they would! To top it all, Their resolve was absolute. "Akaashi! Akaashi! Hinata & I are gonna be roommates" "Isn't that amazing Akaashi?! It's amazing right, Akaashi?!"  
"That's great Bokuto-san" Akaashi chokes up at the thought too - over the impromptu call by Bokuto

_______________________________

So now who's gonna be the one to be crowned with the title of Atsumu's roommate.........?  
Someone makes a big sacrifice. It's not expected of them nor did anybody ask but they did cause they must. It's their duty and their role, so they step up.

Atsumu's a bit intimidated by him but not "completely" the way he is with Kita-san, he thinks. It will be good cause he definitely couldn't stand Oliver babying him too much. So, yeah, all's well that ends well. But Meian would beg to differ.

Meian, even with Atsumu's small talks & snoring,  
Bokuto & Hinata being the rowdiest duo ever - even at night, was giving his 120% at this. Cause the "Iron Wall" can't break so easily, damn it!  
Little did he know that one morning, looking at the bathroom mirror, he'd find a couple of white hair strands in his beard at the prime age of 29.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> If you enjoyed it and Definitely Did Not See That Coming or have a favorite part, please please leave a comment. They'll pump me up.  
> Come day hi at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ice_is_love)   
> (ㆁᴗㆁ)


End file.
